Freedom Fighter
"We have been oppressed by the GLA for years, nows the time to rise up and fight back!" - Freedom Fighter chanting - There are times where most Freedom Fighters are considered terrorists or criminals, but several are known to fight in the name of freedom and to clean out the world of terrorism, the Eurasian Continental Militia's Fighters are the main faction's combat infantry and the cannon fodder who fight in the name of freedom and peace, in some areas in the world several were known to have fight along side with terrorists in the Libyan Civil Uprising some were seen as supporters of terrorists since they were known to fly the Red Star of War. Since the faction has been rebuilt from scratch with a new leader but several still carry the Red Star instead of the faction's new Blue Star of Freedom to show support for freedom and peace across the world, as the faction is now a counter terrorist force several Freedom Fighters who are found collaborating with terrorists will be shot on sight and will be pronounced in the faction's wall of shame. Origins of Freedom Fighters To be added... In Battle 2011-2015 Libyan Civil Uprising See 'Libyan Civil Uprising'' First origins of the '''Freedom Fighters operating with the armed forces in the Eurasian Continental Militia were recorded during the Libyan Civil Uprising in 2012, when they entered the conflict in support of the terrorists and in protect against the Global Liberation Army since they show that their alliance with the United States show that possible future between the USA and the GLA would go bleak. But since they were assisting the terrorists during the uprising they were defeated in 2015, several Freedom Fighters have left audio logs of their past in various areas of Libya including Benghazi, Tripoli and even in Sirte for the people of Libya, the country's armed forces or other military factions protecting the country to locate and learn. After their defeat several parts of the ECM turned into splinter-groups in either favour of terrorism or in favor of counter terrorist activity, Freedom Fighters during the time were either found shot or arrested but during the years after war. Post Libyan Civil Uprising 2015-2018 To be added... Present Day 2018-Present Today, Freedom Fighters of the new Eurasian Continental Militia were found to have after a 3 year absence when they were defeated in Libya, but instead of being favour for terrorism but still being in their political interests but instead of going against the West they are known to be neutral with states like the United States and even Europe. During the current years, they were involved in the first conflict in Eurasia since they were deployed to vulnerable areas such as several countries in Africa and in the Middle East, veteran Freedom Fighters have found their audio logs during the present day but are tasked not to engage anyone unless they get attacked first, this also includes America and China since both sides are fighting the GLA at the saame time. First Eurasian Conflict See 'First Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... Second Eurasian Conflict See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... South American Civil War See 'South American Civil War'' To be added... Major Battles '''Freedom Fighters of the Eurasian Continental Militia have been involved fighting in two types of conflicts at the same time even during the Second Eurasian Conflict against two factions who the new leadership of the ECM considered as threats to the world, the factions that they are involved in battles with include the Martollo Cartel and the Mercenaries of War but do also face possible intervention from other or main factions at the same time. ECM-Mercenary Conflict See 'ECM-Brotherhood Conflict'' War between the '''ECM and the Brotherhood of Mercenaries was declared in 2028, Freedom Fighters and Brotherhood's Militia Squads were involved in battles mostly Afghanistan and in Iraq since these forces gather in these areas to secretly prepare for battle, many of the combatants who died during the battle consist of Freedom Fighters who were exposed to shotgun blasts since they move in with the bayonets in some occasions, the conflict is currently still under way as of 2031. ECM-Martollo Conflict See 'ECM-Martollo Conflict'' Declared at an unknown date, but it was known to have started between 2030 and 2031, the '''ECM were also in several fights with the Martollo Cartel since the ECM have stated that they currently hold an ongoing alliance with the South American New Andes Armada and have officially stated that the Martollo Cartel will be eliminated by 2034 that have angered the anti-government faction further and have declared war with the ECM. Guerillas have been found storming one of the ECM's Militia Headquarters and have killed several NAA and ECM officials and several soldiers, most of the dead were mainly Freedom Fighters, currently the conflict is ongoing and the NAA have several monitors keeping watch over the conflict with several of the ECM's soldiers reporting to them, several Freedom Fighters have been co-ordinating airstrikes for the government. Future To be added... Behind the Scenes * Freedom Fighters are the main cannon fodder of the Eurasian Continental Militia equipped with bullpup rifles with bayonets, but will fire 3 rounds at a time since they are using burst fire weapons. :* The bayonet capabilities for the Freedom Fighter will be based on the Red Guard's version. * Along with their bayonets and burst-fire FAMAS rifles, they will be backed up with their allies known as Battle Hunters, anti-vehicle versions of the Freedom Fighters equipped with AT-4 Launchers. Category:Units Category:Units of the Eurasian Militia Category:Infantry Category:Mercenary Infantry